Magical Missunderstandings
by Chiisai Kichigai
Summary: When everyone in the GW universe turn on our boys they are guided to those that need them more. Now enter the world of Harry Potter
1. MM1

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 1: Enter the Void

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

In the Department of Mysteries, located on the sixth floor of the headquarters for the Ministry of Magic, a battle of wizards raged. It was Voldemort's Death Eaters against the wizards from the Order and Harry was franticly trying to get away from it.

"Come on!" Said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. Neville had been hit with the Tarantallegra curse which caused his legs go into a frenzied tap-dance. It was near impossible for the boy to stand, let alone follow Harry's orders and move up a flight of stairs.

"Just try and push with your legs-"Harry gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam – the small spun glass ball dropped from his pocket. Then, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it. The ball flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them.

As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but Harry and Neville.

Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his broken nose changing the pronunciation of his words. Neville's face was anguished as his legs continued to flounder.

"I'b sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do-"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of-"

"_Dubbledore!_" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious.

Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body- _they were saved._

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others.

One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scabbing like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line-

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of red light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, was turning towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

As he flew back his eyes rested his godson. Harry was descending the stone steps and fear crept into him. Bellatrix was still there, Harry must not come any closer for she could still do harm to him, why was he still coming closer?

Sirius opened his mouth to tell Harry to stay back, get away, to run. Unfortunately he was consumed by the veil before he could even get a single syllable out.

He was cold.

Sirius felt as if he was floating in a thick layer of foam. He couldn't move, it was a struggle to breath and there was a constant whistle of speeding wind in his ear.

No…

'It's not wind' thought Sirius as he strained his ears to listen. 'It's… voices'

The whistling sound was really whispers, whispers which soon got louder, clamouring, all wanting to be heard at once now that he was listening.

"Join us" they whispered to him brokenly and echoingly.

"Sleep" They chanted.

Sirius's eyes closed slowly and his breathing became shallower. The foam was growing more intense and closing in on him, smothering him.

"Die…"

The voices whispered sweet nothings, urged him to stop struggling and give up.

Just as he was ready to give in, to fall into a never ending sleep, he heard a voice calling through the foam.

"Sirius!"

Sirius opened his eyes. He knew that voice.

"SIRIUS!"

'Harry' Sirius took a deep gasping breath and it was as if the foam thinned and the voices where pushed back. The whispers where no longer roaring in his ear and he could move freely.

It was like he was blind, for he could see nothing in the pitch black void. He gripped his wand and ignored the tempting voices as he floated in the darkness aimlessly- _there had to be a way out._

------------------------------------------

Chapter One is done! …hey that rhymed…Please review! I need all the help I can get!


	2. MM2

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 2: Change in the Tides

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's over. It was really, really over. The war, the killing, it's over. The pilots were finally free from death and destruction, they where ready to _live._ And they relish in the freedom of peace, it was time to rest…

But the people they saved time and time again were not resting.

No, they all were consumed with false fear and underlining hatred. And so, they meet in the city of Sanc, Earth sphere, late into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre Winner ran blindfolded after his sisters. He hadn't played this kind of game for a long, long time. So you can imagine his surprise when Iria came up to his designated work room and blindfolded him leading him out to the front lawn.

He heard a giggle to his left and dove at it catching the edge of rough fabric. That's when it happened.

Screams of rage and one surprised gasp was heard as the uniformed men, one in which Quatre had unknowingly caught the pant leg of, grabbed both Quatre and an enraged Winner sister.

Still blind folded Quatre struggled against his attackers to reach his yelling sisters.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, You are here by under arrest for war crimes against the colonies and the entire Earth sphere…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Already large, violet eyes widened as they watched the newscast on the television set where a pretty lady reporter stood in front of a huge, lavish mansion.

"…-ere we are with the Earth sphere Special Forces, already seen was the capture and imprisonment of young fifteen year old Quatre Winner, ex-gundam pilot and CEO of the entire Winner Inc. Due to his place in society, the young Winner heir will be held under house arrest by the government whe-Hold on!"

The lady reporter reached to her ear phone

"And yes! Let us go live now to Tom with feed from the home of yet another ex-gundam pilot Wuffee Chang!"

The picture switched to the scene of a small white house with a sparse lawn and a small tree a little to the left. An old, white haired reporter, Tom, began yelling over the sounds of fighting within the house behind him.

"Thank you Alicia, and I do believe it is pronounced Chang Wufei. So as we can see he is being subdued right now a-"

"NO YOU FOOLS! BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU TOUCH IN THIS HOUSE! YOU DARE DISGRACE THE CHANG NAME BY BREAKING PRICELESS HEIRLOOMS!"

The reported scratched his head nervously "Ah, well as I was saying-"

"WOOFEE CHANG, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST AND HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT A-"

"IT'S WUFEI YOU UNEDUCATED DOLT! AND I'D GO QUIETLY IF YOU'D GET YOUR GRUBBY SELF AND THOSE WORTHLESS MEN OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The camera zoomed in on an irate Chinese boy with his hair dishevelled dragging the captain of the Earth sphere special forces by the collar of his shirt out of the house and throwing the man into the police vehicle before climbing in after him.

His men followed them quickly out of the house and the camera focused back on the reporter, who looked like he was just as confused as the blundering soldiers behind him.

"Well, that was…interesting. And now onto you Archie"

"Chang Wufei, being the last known survivor of the L5 colony, will be handed over to the China division of the Earth sphere alliance.

Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero, is under the command of Vice foreign Minister of the Earth and Princess of the Sanc kingdom. Three out of the five Gundam pilots now in control of the government and the people can now sleep easier that these three bloodthirsty murdering men are off our peaceful streets.

But don't rest yet! Two are still at large one Trowa Barton-"

The T.V. clicked off and a door shut in the back ground…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa watched the uniformed men stampede around the circus grounds flipping over boxes and making a mess of the once, well organised circus.

Where was he you ask? Well he was lying in a pile of some of his best friends under a soft grey blanket.

Yes, Trowa was currently cuddling with a large pack of lions. The lions being very good in hiding one they saw as their own. Trowa smiled and watched as several men jumped away from the cage once a lion came too close.

And they where supposed to be soldiers, how pathetic. Afraid to search a cage full of lions, no wonder they can't find him.

Trowa closed his one visible green eye. He'll need all his strength for the next few upcoming weeks, for running and hiding where not his specialty but another's...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo ran out of the shuttle's cargo bay and onto the streets of L2, his home colony. No one, and I mean no one, knew that colony as well as he did.

So he would run… and he would hide…because that is what he did.

Duo gave the colony a saddened look before disappearing into the shadows.

Home sweet home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie Two! Is Done! You likey, yes? Please let me know in a ...(yep you guessed it!)... a REVIEW!


	3. MM3

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 3: Voice in the void

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

Duo propped his legs up against a pile of trash and bite into his stolen apple surveying the ally warily. L2 had changed since he had lived there during his childhood.

The streets, although still cluttered and filthy, where indeed a little cleaner and the homeless less frequent.

There were no longer orphans on the streets without food, water, cloths and shelter. No gangs with anyone under the age of seventeen.

Although fifteen himself Duo felt himself older and more qualified to survive than even the most eldest member of any gang.

This was his past, it is his present and Hell, with the way things where steadily falling down hill for all the pilots, it looked as if it would be his future as well.

He lived here once before, he could do it again. Better than whatever the government had planned for him any day, that's for sure.

Duo smiled tossing the apple core aside and closed his eyes for sleep, one thought filtering through his mind…. '_Bring it on!_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Duo looked around confused. 'I must be dreaming' he thought automatically, and you'd think that too when you find yourself suddenly floating in a sea of black._

_That's when he heard the whispers, like a whistling wind that blew down upon him, and with this wind he saw people. Shimmering images blending into each other and surrounding him._

_At first Duo thought they where his ghosts…the ones he killed. He has had several dreams of them before but he knew this was wrong._

_First off he didn't recognise any of them. Secondly they where dressed weird, as if time had no meaning here, as if people from many different times had fallen and become lost. _

_As if when they fell they just gave up to death and their body and souls where consumed by the dark void…_

_Something had drawn him into this void, but what was it? Where was it? _

_Duo looked around and got frustrated. The whispers roared as if the souls where shouting, flickering souls with no light blocked his view every two inches in front of him and it was as useless as trying to find a needle in a haystack the size of a colony._

'_Although I could set fire to the haystack and only the needle would be left, but I don't think I could clear the way or make them shut up with the use of fire arms...' Duo thought but hey it was worth a shot._

_Only then did he find out he had no weapons on his dream person._

"_Now that's just not fair!" Duo wined and the voices became quiet. There was silence for a few seconds before they started shouting in their whispers once again._

_Duo sighed and the noise from the ghostly silhouettes quieted. Duo raised an eyebrow._

"_oooo-kaaaay…"_

_Duo looked around seeing all the images blocking his view float dazedly as he spoke as if they could hear his voice and it was the most important thing in the world…er…void, thing._

_Looking around again Duo soon became focussed on one image. It was a skinny half starved looking child. It was a little girl in a ragged dress, and unlike the other souls hers was clearer and not as dark._

_Duo thought it strange that he knew her name. _

"_Carol…" The image turned._

"_Do you understand me?"_

_The image became brighter as if in recognition and Duo felt like he was going to cry._

"_Come here, Carol…" And Duo took Carol's soul into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Carol shimmered into nothing. Her laughing voice reached Duo's ears happily._

_-Shinigami...Help them please. Help them as you have helped me._

_-Don't you fret and don't you fear, only your voice will they hear_

_Duo raised an eyebrow as the last of the sing-song like rhyming voice disappeared. _

------------------------------------------

'_-he saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Belatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the arch way, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But he did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry-"_

"_Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

"_-it's too late, Harry"_

"_We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone"_

"_He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled_

"_SIRIUS!" _Everything in the dreamscape began to twist and fade even as he called out for his deceased godfather.

"SIRIUS!"

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed at Privet Drive and was breathing heavily with sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. Even though it has been a few months since the loss of his godfather, he kept dreaming of it: of the time Sirius fought to save him, of the time Sirius died.

"It's my fault" He clenched his fists and tried to force back his tears, to deny that his voice had cracked. "…my fault" And he ducked his head and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat alone under the flower bed where he had taken refuge last summer. This time though it was only for shade and the sent of the new lavender and daisy flowers that bloomed under the window sill.

Breathing in the calming scents he got a little more comfortable and picked up on of the books that lay beside him.

Due to the threat to the Dursley's from most of the Orders wizards when they had picked him up at the train station last school year, the Dursley's had treated him fairly well.

Meaning they ignored his very existence, unlike the last time they ignored him, however, they did not deny him use of the house hold facilities. This time things such as the TV and the old radio Petunia had bought at the flea market by the grocery store where available to him, not that he ever used them; but that wasn't the point.

They didn't even lock up his stuff in the cupboard instead it was all up in his small bed room, unlocked and open.

He didn't have to sneak around; he could read his wizard books out in the open…as long as none of the neighbours saw. That had been the only rule upon his return, that, and the fact that he wasn't allowed to draw his wand on them.

Hedwig had also been a lot happier this summer, able to come and go as she pleased, not to mention the present he had gotten from Hagrid. It was a self cleaning bird cage for Hedwig. Using the bird droppings to fuel the magic, Harry didn't have to clean it himself and Hedwig always came back to a spotless and sparkling clean cage.

Wiping his bangs out of his eyes he continued to read his new school books. He had gotten them when he had spent a week with the Grangers at Diagon Ally. He had been thrilled at first but a little disappointed when he had been told he had to go back to number Four Private Drive.

Sighing Harry got up from his position under the sill and flicked his hair a little trying to get it unstuck from the nape of his neck and back where his sweat helped it cling.

He had grown it out in memory of Sirius.

When Harry looked in the mirror it even looked a little like how it was for Sirius in Snape's memory on when he, Sirius, had been Harry's age.

Holding all his books at his sides Harry walked into the cool, air conditioned house hold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARG!" A crumpled newspaper flung across the room in the aftermath of a young teens rage. Hermoine Granger sat fuming on her bed, the previously mentioned muggle newspaper lay several feet from her after its journey off the walls and floor.

"Those…those…IDIOTS!" mumbling to herself Hermoine got off her bed to retrieve the newspaper and deposit it into her garbage can next to her neatly organized desk.

Being one of muggle parents Hermoine had followed the progress of the two wars and those who fought them. She quickly found herself fond of the "rampaging terrorists" as the news reporters had described them and congratulated herself by the end of the wars for her assumptions of the "Gundam Pilots" being correct.

Actually that is the very reason she was upset now. The so called "intelligent" government decided that those young men where too "dangerous". That they didn't deserve the peace they brought to the world and where to be put on LEASHES!

She thought back to the News article she had just read.

'Quatre Raberba Winner was sentenced to house arrest two weeks ago and a government collar was administrated yesterday at 6:37 pm in his L4 estate. There he will be unable to leave the house without a government official in a ten foot radius; this sentence will last until he reaches the age of 21 when he is of legal age to administer the locater chip into his spine which will make removal impossible without the aftermath of becoming paralyzed from the neck down.'

'Likewise is the sentence of Change Wufei who is in the hands of the Chinese government of the Earth sphere. Under the control of his government he will be unable to leave his house without an official by his side.'

'Heero Yuy already received his collar without complaint and stands faithfully as head of security for Miss Relena Peacecraft'

'Government officials still have warnings out for the two wayward pilots who both have been sentenced to immediate injection of the locator chip if not found within a weeks time.'

"OOOOOOOOOO! THEY MAKE ME SO MAD!"

Hermoine Granger glared at the innocently crumpled paper as it sat alone in her garbage. Still pissed Hermoine left her room in favour of preparing herself some lunch.

---- Please review, Onegai...


	4. MM4

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 4: Distractions

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

Cornflower blue eyes stared wearily at the paperwork on the enormous oak-wood desk and then to the small faced watch on a delicately pale wrist. The process was repeated several times.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Startled at the quiet knocking which disturbed the blanket of silence in her office the owner of previously mentioned eyes looked to the now opened door.

"Begging your pardon Miss Peacecraft but an urgent situation has recently come to my attention. I do believe that it would be of interest to you."

Relena let her eyes rest on the frail looking butler at her door and gave him a warm smile.

"You have my interest Pagan." Glancing at her watch one last time she had to hide a satisfied smile. "And just in time too. We will discuss things in the car, I'm finished here for today"

"As you wish Madam"

Pagan bowed low before holding the door open as Relena walked through and, sharing a look with her, closed the door softly behind them.

Relena was able to hold her air of stiff dignity until she got into the limo where she sat straight as a rod until the limo door was closed.

Who would have thought that Relena Peacecraft slouched like any other teenager her age.

"Ahhhh….much better"

A small chuckle came from the man beside her. "Oh shush Pagan now what has he sent me this time?" Relena said this with such expectancy it was like a kid on Christmas.

"It is just a letter this time, Lena"

"Just a letter?"

A nod

"You sure"

The old man chuckled "and a surprise, but you're going to have to wait until you get back to the estate"

Relena pouted but it lasted no longer than the time it took for Pagan to hand her the pink envelope.

Relena glared at the colour "Dear lord he is still teasing me about that! It is _not_ like I'm obsessed about the colour! I just went through a slight…phase. It was over a year ago! I've matured!"

"Of course you have Miss Peacecraft"

Relena glared at her dear friend.

"I swear if you weren't like a father to me I would have Heero shoot you."

"My, Miss Peacecraft. I do think that was a _threat_. Here I believed you to be a pacifist"

Relena stuck out her tongue in such a graceful and dignified air that Pagan was impressed by her childish act.

Relena then chose to focus her attention elsewhere and quickly tore through the pink envelope to read the letter now clutched in her hands.

'Hey there, Ojousan!

How is my favourite little princess of the world doin? Yare, yare I know. Tired, Weary…They make me sit up straight, Duo! They make me drink TEA, Duo! OH THE HUMANITY!

But fear not chiisai hime! For I left the cure for you in your room! It will relax you! sooth you! Piss on the upholstery! You'll love it! And share one with Hee-buddy. It'll do him good.

Speaking of which, you're probably reading this right now in your limo slouched over all comfortable like. You may want to get ready to bolt inside soon because I think that Heero is soon to discover his 'mission states' are a little off the charts and is going to plan 'D' aka see if we can shoot the fucking collar off.

Oohhhh! And before I end this I better tell you that I'm planning a party and it's at your place (mine's a dump and waaaay to small for this)! Expect some guests and don't fret. The first one should arrive before anyone is mysteriously murdered, okie-days!

Love ya, pretty princess! And tell Hee-chan to 'sit' and 'heel' till I get there with the refreshments.

Ja!'

Instead of a signature there was a smiley face with a braid on the bottom right hand corner of the page.

Pagan watched amused as Relena ran inside a split second after the Limo had stopped.

"Oh my! I wonder what he said to get her to run so fast"

Pagan chuckled and looked to his own letter

"At least this makes sense now"

After brushing himself off Pagan unfolded a piece of paper with not but a few lines of writing on it which read:

'Hey, hey P-bear!

You better get some warm water ready in a bowl for Rel to soak her tootsies in! Can you believe that she can run in those shoes! Makes my feet hurt thinking about it'

Smiling amused Pagan went to fetch a pail of warm water for the young heiress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was not pleased.

No better yet Heero was pissed. He had willingly let himself be collared for the sole reason in which he believed that he could get it off. But all has fallen in failure.

Heero Yuy did NOT fail. Glaring at himself in the mirror Heero began making calculations in his head for appropriate angles and trajectories.

Plan 'A' had failed. He couldn't find any information through government computers as to how the collars were constructed. This made his plans for getting it off a little harder.

Plan 'B' was to rely on his own technological know how to get it off. But having it on and no way to examine it properly made that plan trash.

Plan 'C' was to just rip it off. (hey! he _can_ bend steel with his bare hands you know) But because it was around his neck it was impossible to get the proper leverage and grip without strangling himself.

So now it is on to plan 'D'.

Shoot it off.

Nodding to himself Heero swiftly lifted the gun to his neck and angled it accordingly. He was almost prepared to shoot when a haggard and out of breath Relena burst through the door clutching his handmade Laptop.

"Drop gasp the gun or pant you'll never see pant Your precious gasp Laptop. Again."

Heero's glare turned murderous as he watched her wave his laptop around.

"Relena"

"Heero"

Glare.

Challenging look.

Heero stared at her and how far she was from the door in a calculating manner as her slowly lowered the gun and placed it on the tale. He would get it later. Right now, though, he had a new mission.

Relena gave out a girlish squeal as he quickly advanced and she bolted through the door.

Heero was not a second behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lang Sui, an official man appointed by the Chinese government of the earth sphere, sat rather giddily for someone of his status.

He was currently on a mission to lead his charge, one Chang Wufei, to the Peacecraft estate where he was going to "lose sight" of his charge who inevitably will be wisked away.

Not that his honour bound charge knows of course. Oh no that would ruin the surprise.

Sui was appointed to this mission purely because he had once dwelled on L5 with his wife, who was born there. But after his wife died in child labour with his youngest child he had moved down to earth with his two daughters to bury his wife and son under the cherry blossoms.

This, Wufei, reminded him so much of his wife. Strong and brilliantly smart with a strong sense of justice.

And the other pilot, Duo, Whom he met only once, could possibly defang a dragon with his personality. It hit you hard, wrapped around you and clung like a leach, unwilling to let go even in the throes of death.

He was one who would stay by the Clan heir's side, despite his quirks. Sui couldn't imagine what the other pilots where like if these two clashed so admirably.

Sui smiled, lost in his thoughts.

Wufei was no coward but the faces his appointed 'guardian' was making began to get on his, what Duo would call, "oh-shit" Meter.

Wufei got the same kind of chill when Duo was going to do something. Be it small or large, something was up.

Wufei narrowed his eyes. He would be prepared. Relaxing, Wufei began to meditate.

'_And as Duo would say "bring it on"…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero rubbed his nose for the third time When he gave chase he hadn't expected Relena to close the door after herself, thus causing him to run into it head first and nearly breaking his nose. He _did_, however, break the door.

'Hn. Note: remember to install thicker doors, preferably wood encased steel.'

Heero turned left as his prey took a right. He would cut her off at the next bend, and seek what Wufei would call justice.

Heero paused as he heard a rather strange sound. Looking up and scowling he turned a different corner and made his way to the stairs.

'Note: Unsatisfactory ivy placement by windows.'

Relena had climbed the stupid plant to get to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena smiled triumphantly as she opened the door on her balcony to get into her room thinking she got away from the rampaging head of security and patted herself on the back for her effective plan to stop the shooting attempt.

She was looking for a place to hide the laptop when she spotted the rather large box on her bed. Curious she approached it and was looking it over cautiously before seeing the black card and a drawn scythe.

"Oh!"

Cautiousness aside she eagerly ripped through the hole punched wrappings and opened up the box not noticing the air holes punched in it. What she saw made her to squeal with such delight it caused the Japanese man outside her door to pause.

"Duo you're the best!"

And that's when Heero opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---heh guess what's in da box…..


	5. MM5

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 5: Gather

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

After the rather happy squeal Relena reached into the box and froze halfway through picking up one of her 'presents' as her door opened and a figure walked in.

Time stood still as the tension grew, neither side moving or making a sound.

"Relena" It came out more as a growl

"Yes Heero…"

"What" He said with distaste "Is _that_"

Relena blinked and looked at the tiny creature in her hands, lifting it higher so Heero could see. "It's a kitten"

"I _know_ it's a kitten. What I want to know is to _why_. "

"Why, what, Heero?"

"Why. Is. It. Here."

"Someone gave it to me"

Heero growled out a 'Duo' under his breath and began approaching the bed with his previous mission of retrieval still on his mind.

Relena saw him begin approaching and quickly moved into action. First snatching up the laptop and then placing it into the large box before Heero could stop the action. When he paused in his advance and scowled at her, she smiled triumphantly.

Heero was, once again, not happy. It's not that he was afraid of cats. No… on the contrary he loved cats. That is why he doesn't want to touch them. Attachment is intolerable. It made you do stupid things and it fogged the brain.

Pets are in need of love. Heero wouldn't allow himself that kind of distraction.

After several attempts of retrieving his laptop without touching the fur balls he gave in and grabbed the smallest kitten, a white one (his brain notified him), by the scruff of its neck with the purpose of depositing it on the bed.

The kitten mewed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei stepped out of the modestly sized car with his 'guardian' and narrowed his eyes when he saw where they were.

"Why are we parked outside of Miss Peacecraft's estate?"

Sui looked smug as he greeted Pagan as he let them in the front door.

"I have business with Miss Peacecraft and you are to stay within these walls until that business is accomplished."

Wufei scowled out a fine and then stormed off down the hall to find Heero. He needed a sparing partner to work off some of the steam that gathered at being treated like a child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero blinked.

Wufei blinked back.

Blue eyes blinked at both of them before the tiny owner mewed softly.

"Yuy is that?"

"hn"

Heero held out a slightly bigger black one with white paws and a patched face.

Wufei stared in aw at the tiny creature in his hands and at how fragile it looked. The kitten gave him a look and tilted its head to the side, ears twitching.

"Socrates…"

"hn?"

"His name, Yuy"

Heero looked at the white kitten in his hands "Wing?"

"You can't name her wing! That's the name you gave your gundam! Really Yuy think of something more original"

"Odin?"

"Yuy…it's a girl. Odin does not work"

Heero growled frustrated. The cat was already becoming a problem and he didn't see why none of those names where suitable, a name was just that, a name…Wasn't it? Picking up the kitten and bringing it to face level Heero began to concentrate.

Relena was astonished as she watched two of the most feared men in the universe chose two kittens and quickly became attached to them. They where even fighting over names!

Hurriedly going to her desk she rapidly searched through it looking for her camera. With a slight "aha!" she found it and turned around intending on snapping off a picture or two before either of the two on the bed noticed.

Heero was at a loss, he had no experience in this field and just when he was going to give Wufei the satisfaction and admit defeat he caught a slight…smell?

Bringing the cat to his nose he took a whiff, eyes widening at the rather sweet odour he sniffed again trying to place the particular scent. Nodding his head in affirmation he turned to Wufei and pointed at his little white kitten.

"Haruka"

Wufei raised an eyebrow looking intently at the small kitten in Heero's calloused hand.

"Scent of spring?"

"Hai"

Nodding in approval Wufei voiced his acceptance.

FLASH

Blinking both men turned to the sudden lights source before they where blinded again.

FLASH

Clicking off a few more rounds while the boys where still surprised she managed to get out the door with the camera intact and ran down the hall way.

Not too soon either because a second later there was an enraged shout.

"INJUSTICE! ONNA GET BACK HERE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter sat waiting in his room on a chair by the window, staring out at the darkening street.

The room was a disordered mess of clutter varying from spell books with their moving pictures to owl feathers that had escaped from the self cleaning cage before they could be used to fuel its magic.

Now Harry waited for his only friend in the dismal apparel of number four Private drive to come back from where ever she had gone.

Sighing in a bored way Harry stood up from his chair and began preparing for bed stepping over various objects and passing by his desk only taking a brief pause to look over the wizard newspapers that lay there. The headline of one blared:

SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE

Most of the front page was taken up with a large black and white photo of a man with a lion like mane of hair and a rather ravaged face. The picture was moving, as almost all wizard pictures do, as he waved his hand in a rather stiff manner.

'Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the department of magical law enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the New minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office.'

Harry stopped reading in favour of a yawn and continued with his night-time preparations. Just as he was about to settle on into bed and turn off the lights he heard a soft tapping of a beak on glass, thus signalling him to Hedwig's return.

Grumbling a bit as he was forced to get out of bed to open the window Harry maunuvered his way over and around the disaster he called a room and let in the white bird of prey only to be surprised when a letter was dropped into his lap.

Harry looked at the rather small piece of parchment the envelope revealed and recognised the thin slanting writing immediately and with a slight resentment towards the writer.

'Dear Harry,

It is of great coincidence that I spotted Hedwig before my unannounced arrival to Number four, Private drive later on tonight. Now you have enough warning in advance to pack for our journey to the Burrow which you'll be spending the rest of the school holidays with the Weasley's and miss Granger.

A most dire matter has come to my attention that will require your assistance as soon as agreeably possible. Make haste, Harry, for I intend to leave Number four, Private drive no later than the first hour of the next day.

Give my thanks to Hedwig and I am pleased to be seeing you soon.

I am, yours most sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor'

Harry growled low in his throat when he read the letter still feeling a slight blame on the old wizard for keeping him in the dark about so may things. He only wonders what else Dumbledor is keeping from him and what else he was going to lose to gain the hidden information of his own self.

How much more was the brittle wizard going to take from him, how much longer could he hold the little amount of trust he has left for the man?

Harry let out another sigh as he unceremoniously threw random objects into his trunk not minding that he would have to sort it all out once he got to the Burrow. The he began jumping on the lid of his trunk in attempt to shut it.

After about twenty minutes he finally got his trunk closed, catching sight of his watch as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Damnit. Didn't anyone think about the time when they planed to get him and take him somewhere? It was always at night. He was a growing boy he needed sleep just like everyone else.

Although frustrated, Harry was looking forward to seeing his friends again and only hoped that they missed him as much as he missed them.

Harry sat there in contemplation for only a moment before the street light outside his window, which always glowed bright without fail, went out.

Jumping as if electrocuted Harry kept a grip on his wand as he peered out the window cautiously, hoping it was but a burnt out bulb rather than a Death Eater or other Nasty creature out to kill him.

And although thinking he was prepared for everything Harry nearly dyed of fright when the door bell suddenly rang its echoing notes vibrating through out the house.

Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted out in disapproval, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?!"

Harry froze listening as his Uncles heavy bulk made its way towards the front door. Hurriedly clambering over his fully loaded trunk He flung open his door just in time to hear Dumbledore say, "Good evening. You must be Mr Dursley."

Harry bounded down the stairs to see the shocked look on his Uncle Vernon's face as the Headmaster of the place he called home stand with eyes twinkling in amusement as the walrus stopped breathing at his presence.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief you do not normally receive those like my self often. Now let us assume you have invited me into your fine home and we can get down to the reason I am here."

With those words said Dubledore strolled into Number four Private drive and shut the door soundly behind him.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sorry it took so long but the sixth chapter is done as well you you can't hate me that much, ne? ne?

Please review and give feedback. The more reviews to feul my ego the faster I work!


	6. MM6

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 6: Out

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Duo looked around recognising the dream instantly. He had been having the same dream for weeks now and the more he had it the closer he came to finishing it._

_There was something he needed to do, something he had to find. _

_Something…_

_No…_

_Someone._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo awoke with a start as a hand descended onto his mouth to keep him from screaming, his muffled yells soon subsided once he got a look of his attacker.

Seeing Duo calm from his abrupt awakening Trowa removed his hand and pointed to the monitor screen which displayed the outside of the Peacecraft estate and their final guest arrived with a rather seedy looking man.

This government official kept sending lust filled looks towards the small blond, his large meaty hand slapping the boy on the ass just before he entered the building.

Trowa was enraged.

Duo edge away from his comrade slowly, convinced he could feel the hatred rolling off of Trowa as he slammed the laptop shut and stormed out of the room.

Duo packed up the laptop thanking shinigami that he made it out of gundanium instead of the flimsy metal most laptops where made out of.

Grinning to him self Duo flicked off the lights.

"Let's rock!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dursley's sat terrified on one of their living room couches, Dumbledore and Harry sitting across from them drinking fine mead out of two shiny goblets. The Dursley's, however, chose to ignore their own drinks which where floating by their heads nudging them by the temples in impatience for them to drink.

Harry could not suppress the suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.

That is when Dumbledore turned to address Harry.

"Well, Harry, a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and he left you everything he owned."

"oh. Right." Came the forced reply.

"Our problem, Harry, is that he left you Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

A pause

"This is only part of the equation for you see," He flicked his wand, a load crack was heard and a house elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat ears and enormous blood shot eyes, covered in dirty rags and grime.

A distressed noise came from his aunt Petunia as she saw the dirty creature on her spotless carpet, her son taking the more feminine rout and shrieking like a distressed pig raising his feet off the carpet trying desperately to sit as far away from the creature as he could.

"What the _HELL_ is that!" Shouted his uncle Vernon who didn't look as manly as Harry knew he would have liked with his eyes glued to the elf and terror on his face, not to mention the octave in which this was said.

"For you see, He also left you Kreacher" Dumbledore finished.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't! Kreacher belongs to the Blacks! Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat! Kreacher won't, won't, won't, won't-"

"As you can see Harry." Dubledore yelled over the creatures continued rant of "Won't, Won't, Won't"

"Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

"I don't care!" Harry yell back covering his ears as the shrieks grew loader. "what do you expect me to do?!"

"If Black is indeed dead, and I daresay he is, then Kreacher must follow your orders"

Growling Harry yelled at the House elf

"KREACHER SHUT UP!"

Kreacher refocused his attention on Harry surprising the two wizards in the room.

"Kreacher won't shut up! Won't! Kreacher belongs to the Blacks! Kreacher no listen to the Potter brat!"

And with another crack the house elf was gone.

Harry turned wide eyes onto the stunned Dumbledore. "What does this mean professor?"

"It means, Harry," This is where Dumbledore stood and locked eyes with the young Potter, "That things just got a lot more complicated than we first anticipated."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre turned his head to look with confusion at the blond girl behind him to the two dark haired men chasing her, two dark haired men who stood menacingly, a look which was thwarted with the two tiny kittens on their shoulders whom where both clinging on for dear life.

There was silence for a moment.

Quatre fidgeted, disliking the silence and being extremely confused with the whole situation. His eyes widened as Heero drew his gun from wherever the hell he usually keeps it and trained it on the two small blonds.

"uhhh Heero…as much fun as this is why are you pointing a gun at us?"

"Relena"

"Yes well, as much as that informs me of the situation I am going to say…RUN!"

Grabbing Relena, Quatre quickly made his way out the door and as far as he could before the two behind him came out of their stupors.

Wufei turned to Heero, "well that was unexpected"

Growling Heero put away his gun clicking on the safety before it disappeared to wherever he keeps it on his person.

"We are never going to get that camera now are we Yuy?"

"hn"

"Injustice"

Two identical mews came from their shoulders in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why –Pant- Did they –pant- Look like they –gasp- wanted to kill you? –pant-"

"I –Gasp- took a -pant- few pictures -pant- of them –gasp-"

Quatre looked over to the tired girl finally noticing the camera she held. Noticing his look she grinned and held out the camera.

"wanna see"

For the next five minutes the two blonds sat giggling around the camera looking at the two deadly terrorist play with a bunch of kittens.

And that is how Trowa found them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Duo was surprised would be an understatement but you too would be surprised when you found both of your crushes on the floor making out, and neither of them noticed his presence which was even more of a surprise.

Pushing back the tinge of jealousy he felt for their finding each other and yet not him, Duo made a vow to be happy for his friends.

"Ooooo looks like fun! Can I join?!"

Both eyes snapped to him as he said this jokingly (actually he was serious but they didn't have to know that) and already a gun was trained onto him.

"Yeesh, all you had to say was no Yuy, now come on we're meeting Trowa and the others in Rel's room. I'm gunna get those crappy styled collars off and then we're going on a little road trip, sound good? Or would you rather stay and make out?"

Duo took a moment to look at his watch. "You better decide now because I could only override the security cameras for ten minutes and we have but five of those left."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena paced back and forth in her room impatiently waiting for the two way ward maniacs and her braided friend.

She grabbed onto Trowa's hand and glared at his watch seeing the numbers on it and huffing in annoyance.

"Where are they?!"

"Right here Ojousan!"

Turning her eyes to the braided man Relena glared. "What took you so long!"

"Some large gorilla man looking for our blond angel. We had to take the long way around to avoid being seen"

Trowa growled from his position on the bed and dragged Quatre nearly onto his lap in possessiveness. Duo giggled and instructed his two scowling companions to take a seat on the bed while ruffling in his bag for something.

Quatre watched with interest as Duo turned around and handed Trowa two identical collars like his own.

"Duo wha-"

"Quiet Q, I took 'em from the lab. Now where, ah-ha!"

Duo turned to face his companions and held up a radio?

"Maxwell that thing is ancient."

"ah ah ah!" Duo wagged his fingers "a lot of places on earth still use the old technology in their everyday lives, now watch me work my magic. It only works if you have all the collars together"

Here he seat the radio down and turned it on tuning it until it let out a upbeat country song, and to everyone's surprise the collars popped off.

"Country 105! The answer to everyone's bad day!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Duo looked at the thin man that floated before him. He seemed troubled as he struggled the darkness of the void and Duo knew this was the end of the dream._

"_Who are you?" Duo asked not surprised when the darkness receded at his voice. But Sirius was surprised._

_Shocked he looked to the young figure before him which radiated a black lght that shone with an intensity he had never seen before._

"_Sirius, my name is Sirius Black"_

"_Well Sirius I-" Duo's eyes widened in panic. "Shit their waking me up!"_

_Sirius sat confused as Duo reached for him. _

"_Grab on!"_

_Duo nearly growled at the befuddled look he received. "Don't think just do!"_

_He noticed himself fading, and he didn't know why but he just knew he had to finish the dream today, he just had to._

"_Damnit Black!" The man moved then and grabbed his arm just in time, as the void disappeared._

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Weeeeee! What happens next just wait and see! How will Sirius get back to Harry!


	7. MM7

**MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Chapter 7: Awake

Author: Chiisai Kichigai

Pairings: 1x5x2 (various positions), 3x4x3, DMxHP, hints of RWxHG

Warnings: Love, sex, boy toys, bondage, swearing, death, ect…ect…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Mine? Snorts I _Wish_! Harry Potter belongs to someone who isn't me (J.K. Rowling)

Authors notes: This is a crossover and I am a new writer. DON'T PANIC! This takes place after the fifth book 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' … Anyway I hated that they killed off Sirius so this is what really happened! Please enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry was at a loss of the reason Dumbledore had brought him from the awkward situation at Number Four private drive straight to this mans house, who, Harry had believed but moments before, had seemed like he was attacked and taken.

Horace Slughorn was a rather large man with prominent eyes, enormous silver moustache (kinda like the one you find on a walrus) and was wearing lilac silk pyjamas over his obese frame.

This man had destroyed his house and disguised himself as a sofa chair in attempt to dispel Dumbledore from looking for him.

So why was Harry here?

Why didn't Dumbledore just drop him off at the burrow with Ron and Hermoine?

What could he, Harry, do in this situation to help?

Harry was started out of his thoughts when the large man brushed passed him to get to the now fixed liquor cabinet. Then Harry was seated in a chair by his headmaster and he got the distinct impression that Dumbledore, for some reason, wanted to keep him as visible as possible.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius hadn't understood what was going on when he had grabbed the child's hand. He hadn't understood the ultimate _need_ to touch the young man. All he understood was that it would be the only chance for his survival.

Now he was staring at the barrel of a muggle weapon.

Sirius dared not breathe when the realisation came to him in the form of angry eyes. He had just jumped out of the pot and into the fire.

Well bug it all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was now currently standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore just a bit annoyed with the wrinkly old man.

Dumbledore had used him again.

He had used Harry to convince Slughorn to return out of retirement to teach at the school he so dearly loved.

Now standing in the shadow of his second most favourite building in the world, Harry couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore because soon, soon he was going to see his friends again, and his spirits could not help but lift at the thought.

Ron was in there, and so was Mrs Weasley, who could cook better than anyone he knew…

Harry felt his mouth water at the thought of food and he walked towards the building somewhat zoned out as he thought of all the food he would be willingly forced to consume.

Harry was brought away from his desire of food when Dumbledore lay a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind Harry I would like a few words with you before we part. In private."

Harry took a secret longing look at the burrow before letting Dumbledore drag him into conversation.

Harry sighed inwardly.

It _had_ been a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginerva Weasley rubbed her eyes to rid them of their sleep induced mugginess and checked he bedtime clock on the wall which indicated the early hour of the morning.

Yawning tiredly she was about to go back to sleep when she caught sight of two figures outside her window.

Nearly squealing with delight she bounded out of her bed and quickly dressed sneaking down the stairs in time to hear Mrs Weasley ask who was at the door.

"Declair yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry"

Ginny Smiled. Although the boy-who-lived wasn't interested in her romantically, Ginny loved to be in Harry's presence. He was nice and _real_…he was himself. Sure her brother was real as well and so was Hermoine, but her brother didn't like her company and Ginny felt so dwarfed in Hermoine's presence.

Harry was so _normal_.

Ginny quickly went back to her room as her father came in making her mom a little annoyed with all his precautions and embarrassing passwords before he allowed her to let him in. Aurthor Weasley always knew when she was nearby and it boggled her somewhat.

When she got to her room she flopped down gracelessly on her bed and sighed.

Harry had looked different.

He had looked like a shattered window put back together with tape and clumpy glue. He hid it so well, but Ginny could tell. He lost everything in his short life. It had been taken away. One more piece of the window missing, another crack to glue and tape together in such a flimsy way…

Would he survive long enough to defeat the dark lord.

Yes, she knew. She had placed one of the twins listening devices in Dumbledore's office. She had wanted to know if Harry would be all right after the incident at the ministry. Although she wasn't listening personally at the time (she knew she would have been caught if she had tried), she had applied one of her own spells on the extendable ear and it recorded the discussion in Dumbledore's office last year.

The recording only lasted for a day and then it destroyed itself. But Ginny knew. She knew Harry was the "Chosen one". She knew he had to fight Voldemort.

Ginny shuddered at the name, a reflex integrated into her during her sixteen years of life.

But what of her dreams?

She wanted to believe them, her dreams, that is. For in her dreams there are five figures shrouded in black shadows and Sirius by them. Sirius, a man believed dead, standing next to these figures and standing strong, but most of all…alive. She knew he wasn't dead…she just _knew_ it. He was coming back and Ginny for the life of her couldn't figure out _how_ she knew.

But she knew the old prophesy had changed. She knew a new one was forming. For some reason she _knew_.

Ginny closed her eyes. Suddenly…she was very tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"uhhhhhhh….well this is awkward"

Duo scratched his nose and looked cross eyed at the man who only moments before had been in his dream.

And his dream man was on top of him in a very compromising position, with a gun locked unwavering to Sirius's head.

"eeeerrrrr Hee-chan you do know that if you kill him I'm gunna get nasty brain sludge all over my shirt. My _favourite_ shirt may I add."

Heero scowled.

"He just _appeared_, Duo."

"I know it seems weird but-"

"NO! He. Apperead. Out. Of. Thin. Air."

Trigger finger twitching Heero looked lost and unsure. When Heero was unsure of something he usually shot it.

It wasn't looking good for dream dude.

"Put the gun away Heero I can explain…I think."

Wufei stepped up and pushed the gun down from its position giving Heero a meaningful glance.

When Heero put the gun away everyone breathed easier.

The man moved off the braided pilot.

Duo sat up to see everyone staring at him and glaring suspiciously at Sirius who looked confused as hell.

"heh…well you see, I'm not really sure exactly _how _he got here, but I think it started with these dreams…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had gone straight to bed after a light talk with Mrs. Weasley, hoping to get a few hours sleep at least.

It seemed like only seconds after he closed his eyes that he was rudely awakened by a load cannon like sound as the door to the room he was staying in (the twins old room which had boxes of stuff stacked neatly giving Harry the knowledge that the room was being used for storage) opened and thumping footsteps where heard.

Then he was blinded by the bright sunlight from outside as the curtains where pulled away from their protective positions.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

Groping for his glasses Harry sat upright and got smacked on the back of his head.

"We didn't know you were here already!" said a load and excited voice.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said a girls voice reproachfully.

Finally finding his glasses Harry shoved them on quickly and the world came into focus along with the grinning face of a freckled, red headed boy and an exasperated bushy haired girl.

"All right?" asked Ron still grinning down at his friend on the bed.

"Never been better" Harry replied rubbing the sore spot on his head and slumping back into the pillows. "You?"

"Not bad" came the concurrent reply from the redhead as he pulled over a cardboard box and sat on it. "When did you get here, Mum only just told us!"

Harry yawned. "About six o'clock this morning…I think, I don't really know…the sun was just coming up"

Hermoine decided to join the conversation.

"Where the Muggles all right? Did they treat you OK?"

"Same as usual" Harry said as Hermoine perched herself on the end of his bed. "They didn't talk to me much, which is the way I like it"

Noticing the tired way in which he said this Hermoine grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt collar and began dragging him out of the room.

"Sleep for a bit more Harry. You look like you have seen a grim and are awaiting your death. We'll see you later. Right, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry nodding his head, sneaking glances at the brown haired girl.

"uhhh right, mate. See you later…"

Hermoine pushed him out the door.

"Don't worry about food, Mrs Weasley will be bringing you up a tray later. Sleep well Harry" and with that she closed the door.

Sighing with relief Harry tossed his glasses on the box Ron had been occupying and flipped over curling up under the blankets.

Sleep sounded _so_ good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat down annoyed at the dinner table in the empty kitchen, grumbling to herself as she thought of all the troubles in her life.

"So what's he like?"

Speaking of which…that was her brother, Ron's, voice filtering down the stairs.

"He looks a bit like a walrus and used to be the head of Slytherin"

That was Harry, Ginny noted standing from her seated position and walking towards the steps.

"Did Slughorn seem like he'd be a good teacher?" This question came from Hermoine.

"Dunno, He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

Ginny rounded the steps. "I know who's worse than Umbridge" Ginny said irritably and three heads turned in her direction.

'Ooops. Did I say that out load?'

Ginny looked in Harry's direction from her slouched over position at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi Harry" She gave a little wave which was returned if not a little confusedly.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked

"It's _her_" Ginny groused out, plonking herself next to Harry a few steps up. "She's driving me mad"

"What's she done now?" Hermoine asked sympathetically.

"It's they way she talks to me – You'd think I was about three!"

"I know" said Hermoine lowering her voice to a whisper "She's so full of herself"

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?!" Ron exclaimed angrily and poor Harry just looked confused as hell.

"Oh, that's right, defend her" Snapped Ginny "We all know you can't get enough of her!"

Ron was about to say something scathing when the person of their feud glided down the stairs gracefully causing Ron to get this airy look on his face and both Ginny and Hermoine huffed in annoyance at his diverted attention.

"'Arry!" came the throaty voice of the female "'Eet 'as been too long!"

There Fleur Delacour stood in all her willowy perfection right before the small group.

Oh boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And here is chappy seven! Yay! Chappy eight will be here soon enough so dun you all fret! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I BOW BEFORE ALL OF YOU IN YOUR ULTIMATE AND UNRIVALED BEAUTY! OH WOE IS THIS LOWELY LIFE OF AN AUTHOR TO AMUSE YOUR GREATNESESESS!!!!! USE AND ABUSE ME YOU GODS AND GODDESSES OF UNRIVALED EXSISTANCE!

….please review c(o.O)g


End file.
